


Final Conversation

by hanjiseyepatch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Gen, Love Confessions, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, Telepathy, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjiseyepatch/pseuds/hanjiseyepatch
Summary: Levi and Hanji talks telepathically for the final time. Spoiler for chapter 132
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Final Conversation

In her final act as the 14th commander, Hanji Zoë decided to buy the alliance some time in exchange for her life. Afterall it's just a small price to pay and with the alliance moving forward, they can save millions of people. 

"Hanji," said Levi telepathically. 

"Ah, Levi! I thought we bid our goodbyes earlier," Hanji who was already outside questioned, her face brightening up a little despite the danger she's about to face alone in the battlefield. 

"Tch. I know that. But I figured...I just can't," Levi said hesitation evident in his telepathic voice. Hanji lets out a laugh. Her cheerful voice never fading despite her trembling body at the sight of the enemies. Levi will surely miss that laughter that can brighten any room. Hanji sighs. 

"You're so stubborn as always. But you should. For both our sake." Levi's sighed, not knowing what to say. What Hanji is asking of him is way too difficult.

"Hey Levi. I'm sorry for not appointing you the next commander. I know you hate it so I passed it on to Armin. That kid will be a great commander. Somehow I just knew he has what it takes." 

"I'm actually thankful you didn't choose me as commander. Imagine the fucking trouble for me ordering these brats without them understanding what I'm trying to say," Levi replied remembering the numerous times that Hanji had to translate to their confused soldiers what he's saying because of how awful he is when it comes to words. 

"Take care of them for me okay? You and those kids. You guys are family to me and nothing can change that. Not even dea- oops! Did you see that? Haha that colossal titan almost got me there! Ah, it reminds me of the good old times with Sawny and Beane!" Hanji exclaimed, taking down a colossal titan using her thunder spear. 

"Be careful Shitty Glasses! " Levi exclaimed his hand tightening into a fist. Hanji can imagine his scowling and glaring face and it brought a smile on her wounded and bloody face. Memories of her annoying the hell out of Levi flashed on her mind. There's no doubt that she'll surely miss that grumpy face of his. 

"Hey Levi. Thanks for helping me. Being a commander is so troublesome. I couldn't have done it without you supporting me in every step," Hanji stated. Her voice was softer this time. 

"Thanks for pulling so many all-nighters with me just to finish the report works, for sharing and brewing some of your favorite black tea for me, for comforting me when Erwin and Moblit died, for listening to my nonstop rants during wee hours when you could have used that time to sleep. Now I feel like I'm in so much debt," Hanji hissed feeling the burns on her arms but she just kept going, ignoring her lungs' demand for fresh air while attacking another titan with her snap blades without any hesitation. 

"No. No I'm the one who's in debt here. I didn't get to say thank you for saving me back then. If it weren't for you, I'd already be a dead man," Levi stated while desperately watching Hanji from afar. He can hear the 104th cadets crying in anguish while witnessing Hanji's fate. Jean had slammed his fist on the walls of the plane. Connie can't stop shouting and sobbing. Mikasa tore her eyes away from the gruesome scene while wiping her tears and Armin can't stop shaking in fear and sorrow. Onyankopon is bawling his eyes out. Hell even Reiner shed tears for her. 

There was a few seconds of silence before Hanji spoke again. This time, her voice was ragged and her survey corps cape was covered in soot. 

"Don't worry about it. It's my duty as a commander, as a soldier and as a loyal friend to protect and defend you when you needed it the most. Maybe...maybe it's more than that. You know what I'm talking about right Levi?" Hanji asked hesitantly as she took down her second colossal titan. She's tired but she can't just give up now. It's a one-sided battle but she has to do what it takes to delay the colossal titans. 

"Yeah. Somehow we knew it's more than that...but we never spoke about it," Levi said his eyes never looking away from Hanji. He somehow felt brave to express his feelings because it's only the two of them who can hear all of this. If it were a face to face talk, he'll never be able to speak his heart out.

"I don't know how long I can stay conscious so I'll say it for the first and last time," Hanji paused gasping for some little oxygen as the battlefield becomes more unbreathable thanks to the steam and soot. 

"I love you Levi!" she exclaimed her voice was getting ragged and barely a whisper as her body's condition worsens. A normal human being wouldn't be able to take this much pain, burns and injuries but saying those words made her a little braver. As a result, she was able to take down her third colossal titan. Levi was desperately watching. He wanted to punch himself for being useless at this crucial time. If he's in good health, he could have been there, fighting alongside with her and retreating with her back to the plane but all he could do is witness everything. 

"Hanji, I love you too." He said it without hesitation as Hanji took down the 4th colossal titan. He wanted Hanji to hear those words before she dies. Her burns are really bad that it almost melted her arms and legs. Hanji let out a small and sad laugh as she tries to get up.

"It took us a long time to say those silly words but our actions really spoke louder than any words. I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer. Later, Levi!" Hanji says, her eyes finally closing as she lost consciousness. Her tattered body falling on the ground before getting stomped at by a colossal titan. 

"Later, Hanji," Levi spoke silently as he saw what had just happened to her. This time, not telepathically. He never tore his gaze away from the scene, not until the plane took off. The pain in his heart escalated as if it wanted to burst out of his chest. He's lost so much and yet this was the most painful and the most unbearable feeling he's ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the moment I saw the leaks for chapter 132. I know it's rushed and I'll improve this later. For now I just want to express my sorrow by writing this.


End file.
